Sol de Medianoche
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: "Los amo a los dos..." Si los hombres claman poder amar a varias mujeres al mismo tiempo, ¿Por que una mujer no puede hacer lo mismo?. Con universo en el manga.


Que maravillosa imagen viene a mi mente, aquella mañana, aquella primera mañana, juntos…

Qué imagen, no la olvido….

Tu piel, blanca inmaculada, apenas cubierta por la seda de mis sabanas. Tus enormes y abundantes pestañas como negros abanicos que apagaban o soplaban en las brasas de esos ojos color rubí. Tu cabello fluyendo como rio de fuego sobre las sábanas blancas, brillando como fuego ardiente prendido por los primeros rayos del sol que entraban tímidos por la ventana a saludar, como si no quieran despertarte aun.

Yo mismo no quise, no quise despertarte, no quise romper ésta mágica visión, sólo quería contemplarte, contemplarte así por siempre…

Aun ahora puedo recordar… recordar aquella noche…

….

Venimos llegando a mi casa después de pasar el día paseando…

- Gracias por venir a visitarme, tenía tantas ganas de saludarte – sí tantas ganas…

- Yo también quería saludarte – me dices con esa casual e inocente sonrisa tuya.

- ¿Qué dice la escuela?

- ¡Ah! Es una molestia, pero… ya estoy por terminar, el mes que entra me graduaré y ¡adiós universidad! – me dices con júbilo- … Hola trabajo… - me dices tan decaída que no puedo evitar reírme…

- Pero podrás se finalmente totalmente independiente – te sonrió con júbilo, ¡Animo amiga!... Amiga…

- Sí, eso será lo único bueno, no tendré que depender de la ayuda que me da mensualmente mi hermano mayor para pagar mi departamento, ahora con mi título, podré ganar mucho más, ya tengo el lugar donde voy a trabajar, la solicitud está aceptada, entro en cuanto me reciba.

- Pues felicidades amiga – amiga…

- No me llames así – me ordenas y tu semblante cambia por uno molesto, pero… ¿qué he dicho mal?

- ¿Co-cómo? – pregunto contrariado.

- Um? No, nada olvídalo, está bien – me sonríes de nuevo – Bueno me voy.

- ¿Ya es hora de regresar a casa?

- Sí.

Salimos del mi edificio donde está situada mi casa, a la cual tu insistes en llamar pent-house, ¿qué es eso? Todavía no lo entiendo bien, aparentemente en tu mundo así se le llama a una casa que está en la parte más alta de un edificio.

Comienza a llover, que mal, no podré llevarte hasta la terminal del trasportador, las maquinas aquí no funcionan bajo la lluvia. Según me has dicho, en tu mundo sí, ¡Qué envidia! Quisiera tener unos de esos "automóviles" de los que me has hablado, son máquinas preciosas y potentes según he visto en fotos y videos. Tu misma tienes una de esas máquinas, ¡que genial!

- Ay no, ya nos quedamos atrapados aquí – te digo angustiado por ti, quizá tenías prisa.

- No importa – Tú sonríes…tu sonrisa es… ¿traviesa?

- Será mejor que entremos o pescaras un resfriado.

- Vamos

Ambos subimos de nuevo a mi apartamento, yo voy pensando en preparar té, aquí las lluvias son muy frías, todo el clima se enfría bastante y las lluvias suelen durar varias horas.

Entramos en mi casa y te pido que esperes en la sala mientras voy a preparar el Té. Vivo solo en ésta gran casa que me heredaron mis padres, y, tengo que admitir que las visitas de amigos me vienen muy bien, especialmente, la tuya… El sólo verte me hace feliz. Inmensamente feliz, Porque… Te amo… te amo desde que te vi por primera vez, desde que conocí el fondo de tu valeroso corazón, hace ya tantos años, y sí, aun te amo, aunque pase el tiempo, este sentimiento no se desvanece, sólo crece y crece más.

Te amo, aunque tú estés con otro… El me ganó tu corazón, lo sé, y también sé perder. Además, él es mi amigo, y yo deseo su felicidad. Aunque eso signifique perder la mía… Bien, ¡animo! ¡Ya está el té! Tengo que atender a mi invitada.

Llego con la bandeja de té y dulces y te encuentro mirando por el ventanal.

- ¿Te gusta la lluvia?

- Mucho – me sonríes.

- Es poco común, al menos en otros planetas, hay lugares donde llueve y la gente cree que es un terrible mounstro que el que genera la tempestad – te sonrió, el sólo pensar cosa semejante me parece muy gracioso e inocente de la gente.

- Lo sé – me sonríes igual, parece que esos pensamientos medievales también te causan gracia. Después de todo tú también vienes de un planeta avanzado de ciencia y tecnología.

- Ven ya está listo el Té.

Pasan los minutos que se convierten en horas, platicamos, reímos, y la lluvia sigue. Cae la noche, estás atrapada aquí, no puedo ir a ningún lado mientras esté lloviendo. ¿Cómo hacen en tu mundo para que los autos caminen bajo la lluvia sin causarse un corto circuito? Nuestros Soarers, a los cuales tú comparas con algo llamado _JetSki_, no pueden. La noche entra más, ya es tarde.

- Lo siento amiga mía pero, la lluvia no cede, me temo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí – te ofrezco con la mejor de las intenciones, sabes que no te faltaría al respeto.

- Sí, así parece. – Después de un corto silencio me dices – Tengo Frio.

- Sí, el clima cambia mucho cuando llueve, todo se pone "helado" – te sonrió.

Bostezas.

- Estás cansada, vamos te llevaré a tu habitación.

- Sí – te abrazas a ti misma, tienes frio…

- Puedes dormir aquí ésta noche.

Era la habitación de mamá, es espaciosa y femenina, estarás de seguro más cómoda aquí.

- Gracias.

- Me temo que no tengo nada para prestarte para dormir.

- No importa, así estoy bien, gracias.

- Bueno, que pases buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – me sonríes y cierras tu puerta.

Yo me retiro a mi habitación, me desvisto y me preparo para dormir. Me meto bajo mis sabanas, es verdad que el clima se ha puesto frio, pero frio me gusta, así que sólo me pongo un pantalón amplio y ligero para dormir.

Los minutos pasan, diez… veinte… treinta… No puedo dormir, no sabiéndote al lado de ésta habitación. Simplemente es demasiada felicidad el tenerte tan cerca, tanta la emoción, que no me deja dormir. Sonrió a la nada, tu sola presencia me llena. Ese hombre es muy afortunado… Espero que sepa cuanto…

Cuarenta minutos… Sigo tan feliz de tenerte tan cerca… Me pierdo oyendo caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana, simplemente hermosas, relajantes, mágicas… En tu mundo también llueve y en tu mundo eso es considerado algo benéfico y hermoso, nadie le teme a la lluvia, todos la disfrutan según me has contado.

Lluvia… lluvia, lluvia, lluvia… Siempre me parece que me trae buena suerte.

Cierro mis ojos para perderme en el sonido de las gotas, y lo logro, me pierdo… me pierdo tanto, que no escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, no la escucho cerrarse, sólo de repente siento que alguien sube a mi cama.

Abro los ojos alertado, y me encuentro al voltear con tus ojos carmín que destellan en las penumbras de la habitación, lo único claramente visible de tu figura, un rayo estalla en el cielo y su luz me revela la visión más bella. Ahí sobre mi cama, envuelta aparentemente sólo en tus sabanas, estas recostada a mi lado, mirándome como nunca me habías mirado.

¿Qué? ¡Estoy soñando! De seguro, esto no puede ser real.

Trato de abrir la boca para hacer una pregunta pero tú pones un delicado dedo sobre mi boca, te incorporas un poco para alcanzarme, me miras a los ojos, como si disfrutaras el sólo hecho de hacerlo, y antes de que yo intente hablar de nuevo, me silencias atrapándome en un beso…

"¡¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué está pasando?!" grita mi cerebro alucinado, emocionado e incapaz de procesar lo que estoy viviendo.

- P-pero-

- Calla – me dices en un tono tanto dulce e inocente como sensual y seductor.

Me besas de nuevo, suavemente, yo no atino a responder el beso, hay tanto en mi cabeza, ¡Tú eres ajena! Me repito mi veces por segundo. Pero tu beso, me está pagando la razón, me anula los sistemas, me apaga las alarmas….

Me besas de nuevo y esta vez no tengo fuerzas para resistir, respondo con mis labios acariciando los tuyos suavemente, tiernamente.

Te separas un momento y me miras, no me dices nada, pero, tus ojos dicen tanto…

Me besas de nuevo, pero esta vez rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos, suavemente, tiernamente… En un segundo, tu beso se vuelve profundo y apasionado, y tu agarre se torna posesivo y pasional.

Yo siento por un breve segundo que voy a perder la conciencia, siento caer a un vacío, del que brinco con la misma inercia de la caída para responder con la misma pasión.

"Mi niña, mi niña, mi amada" no hay más que eso en mi cabeza.

Te abrazo con suavidad al principio pero completo el abrazo con una inusitada pasión, me aferro a ti como si me aferrara a la vida.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – me separo de ti incrédulo, recordando que existen… "otras" personas…

- A quién le importa – me dices en una ardiente sonrisa – Lo único que importa, es que nos importa a nosotros.

- Pero, pero él…

- Él no está aquí ahora, estás tú, estoy contigo – No, no es una actitud traicionera, es… es lo que veo en tus ojos ¿La actitud de una mujer enamorada? ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Es esté milagro posible?! Tus ojos me dicen que sí. Tus ojos suplicantes, que me piden no soltar, no dejarte ir.

¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos?

Me besas, me besas con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, y yo, yo soy débil a tus besos, a tus caricias, a tu aroma, a este sueño mágico del que no quiero despertar.

Te recuestas sobre la cama, y me jalas contigo, desciendo viendo sólo tus ojos. Me sonríes, y con esa sonrisa es clara la invitación traviesa e inocente, y yo… yo sólo quiero sucumbir a tus deseos, como un esclavo, como una ser sin más voluntad que la tuya.

Suavemente dejo caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, eres tan preciosa para mí, que siento que estoy con una muñeca de cristal, no quiero causarle el más mínimo daño.

Te abrasas a mí, jalando más el peso de mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. Atreves de las sabanas acaricio tu cintura, el curvilíneo contorno de tu cuerpo. Las sabanas nunca me habían parecido tan molestas, pero no me atrevo a retirarlas, es casi como desenvolver un objeto sagrado a los ojos de un pobre pagano.

Tus manos bajan por mi espalda desnuda, y por Dios, se siente como un rayo atravesando mi espalda.

Nos besamos con pasión, con amor… yo sólo te acaricio por sobre las sabanas, solo las parte en las que me atrevo. Tu cintura, tu costado, tus suaves brazos, tu hermosa y sedosa cabellera.

Unos minutos se me van en dulces caricias, quiero disfrutar cada segundo. Aun si sólo pudiera acariciarte me bastaría sólo con eso. Pero… parece que tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo, y mis caricias casi inocentes ya no le bastan. Te revuelves un tanto inquieta bajo mi cuerpo. Y se siente tan bien, sentir tu cuerpo empujando contra el mío. Involuntariamente tu vientre comienza a subir, golpeando suavemente y en repetidas ocasiones contra mí.

Con una de tus manos tomas la mía y la subes suavemente recorriendo el camino desde tu cintura hasta tu pecho, me obligas a aferrarme ahí, aun sobre la sabana. Yo sólo esperaba tu permiso para hacer tal cosa, porque está noche no quiero que pase absolutamente nada que tu no desees.

- Estás segura de esto? – me detengo para preguntar.

- Sí – me sonríes con tanta sinceridad y dulzura que cualquier temor o duda en mi mente se disipa.

Descubro las sabanas que te protegen y descubro que bajo las sabanas no hay nada más que piel, un metro sesenta y nueve de maravillosa suave y desnuda piel. Confirmo con asombro y maravilla que tu cuerpo ha cambiado tanto en estos 9 años. Ya no es el frágil cuerpo de una niña, es el maravilloso y sensual cuerpo de una mujer. Me vuelvo loco ante la visión, ¡Sí tengo que estar soñando! Pero… pero no ¡Es real! Tu eres muy real, y estás aquí, conmigo, en mi cama, en… en mis brazos…

Mis labios encuentran a los tuyos de nuevo y después de probar tu dulce boca, van recorriendo camino hacia el sur…

No quiero asustarte, así que voy lento y con ternura, pero… ¡eres tú la que me asombra a mí!

Tu cuerpo reacciona no con timidez, sino con una inusitada pasión que quebra el suelo bajo mis pies y me hace caer en la locura. Dulce, dulce locura, tu locura…

A cada caricia tu pasión parece encenderse como fuego. Te recorro, te beso, y cuando parece que ya no puedes más, me recuesto sobre ti, que dulce sensación…

….

Los minutos pasan y en el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos olvido todo, hasta me olvido de él… Nada vale más en este mundo y en este momento que Tú, tú y voz diciendo mi nombre en un apasionado y agitado suspiro..

- Agila…

- Lucy… mi amada Lucy…

Me besas, te aferras a mí con fuerza sobrehumana, tu jadeante voz es un canto de alegría para mis oídos, que no quieren, no pueden parar de escucharla, ensordecerían si no la pudieran escuchar, entre los truenos de la tormenta, el estruendo más grande en mi corazón es tu voz… Tu voz, tu ojos, tu cuerpo, tu fiera pasión, Tú…

…

La lluvia ha aminorado mucho, pero no deja de caer constante, Tú, mi dulce niña, estás dormida sobre mi pecho, abrazada a mí, tan apacible, tan serena, tan hermosa… Ha ocurrido un incendio en mi casa, y hubo una víctima: Yo. Me queme en tu fuego hasta consumirme, te amé y me deje amar, como encantado por una diosa de fuego, fue hacerle el amor al fuego mismo. Nunca pensé que una niña tan dulce, una joven tan inocente, fuera capaz de tanta pasión. Especialmente, cuando nunca había vivido esto antes. Te entregaste a mí sin ninguna reserva, eras llamarada en mis brazos, y yo estuve más que feliz de ser la triste y humilde rama que alimentaba al fuego. Fuego… tú eres el fuego ¿acaso me esperaba menos del fuego?, sonrió ante la aplastante lógica.

Te abrazo, suavemente, pues no quiero despertarte, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, ni tampoco quiero pensar en lo que vendrá después. No importa, sólo me importas tú, podría enfrentar al mundo entero a sólo una orden tuya… Estoy tan cansado, casi no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos… Bajo mis ojos para mirarte, mírate dormida en mi pecho, mirarte, mirarte…

…

Siento un movimiento que me despierta, ¿en qué momento me quedé dormido?. La que se mueve eres tú, separándote de mi pecho y volteándote aun dormida hacia el otro lado de mi cama, te recuestas boca abajo y sigues durmiendo. Yo tomo las sabanas y cubro tu bello cuerpo, la noche es aun fría. Intento abrazarte pero tú te quejas un poco aun dormida, parece que quieres tu espacio, yo sólo sonrió ante ese tierno gesto y me quedo acostado y dormido a poca distancia de ti. Aun es de noche…

…

El fresco de la mañana me despierta de nuevo, ésta vez veo por mi ventana como el alba se asoma entre la niebla que ha dejado la tormenta. Los rayos del sol acarician tu cabello rojo que hipnotiza al brillar como rubí.

Así contemplándote pasan algunos minutos, entonces tus negras pestañas abanican encendiendo el par de rojas llamaradas que son tus ojos.

- Buenas días – te saludo con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Buenos días - correspondes igual. Bostezas, te estiras sobre la cama - ¿Qué hora es?

- Muy temprano aún, va amaneciendo.

Miras al sol y te percatas que ya no está lloviendo y te levantas demasiado rápido para mi gusto, que sólo quiere tenerte cerca.

- Ya me voy – te envuelves en la sabana con la que llegaste anoche- Iré por mi ropa.

- Y-ya te vas?

- Sí, se me hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

- No vayas entonces – casi te suplico.

- Ni loca faltaría, estamos en exámenes finales.

- Entiendo, es importante ¿verdad? – no la verdad no entiendo, soy muy tonto a veces para entender las cosas de su mundo, pero si es importante para ella es importante para mí.

- Muy muy importante. De eso depende mi carrera – te ríes y sales de la habitación camino a buscar tus cosas, de pronto vuelves a asomar la cabeza por la puerta – Anda vístete también tienes que llevarme al puerto trasportador para ir a Cefiro y de ahí a mi mundo - me ordenas con una dulce sonrisa y sales corriendo de nuevo en busca de tus cosas.

Tienes prisa es obvio, así que igualmente me doy prisa en vestirme.

Llegamos al puerto transportador, tomo la nave, estaremos en Céfiro en unos minutos, dices que de seguro no llegaras a la primera clase pero que no importa mientras llegues a las demás.

En el camino hacia Cefiro me asalta la pregunta.

- Lucy, ¿qué le diremos a Latís?

- Él no tiene porqué enterarse – me dices mientras sonríes dulcemente viendo por la ventana.

- ¿Cómo? Pero Lucy-

- Águila, esto es un secreto entre los dos – me dices mirándome a los ojos.

- Pero Lucy él-

- El nunca me ha tenido, no estoy traicionando a nadie – dices determinada volteando a ver el paisaje de niebla.

- Pero ¿tú lo amas? – ahora de verdad que no quiero escuchar su respuesta.

- También te amo a ti.

Me dejas sin palabras ¿cómo debo tomar eso? Desde niña decías que te querías casar con los dos, cosa que nunca volviste a mencionar al crecer, y yo siempre pensé que eran tiernas declaraciones inocentes de una niña pequeña e inmadura. Pero ahora… ahora ya no sé, qué tan verídicas y consientes eran aquellas declaraciones de esa pequeña niña de catorce años.

Has dicho "También", quiere decir que lo sigues queriendo, pero entonces, ¿Yo? ¿Qué soy de ti?

- Lucy, dime ¿Qué soy para ti?

- Eres mi amor- me dices serena.

- Lo digo enserio

- Yo también – Esa afirmación mirándome a los ojos con voz dura parece un reclamo, como si te hubiese ofendido el que yo lo dudara o creyera que era broma.

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es sólo… Lucy, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue tan hermoso que… ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo nada! Explícame por favor – te suplico.

- No hay nada que explicar, me amaste y te amé, tan sencillo y bello como eso, por favor, no lo arruines razonándolo demasiado. Pero nada ha cambiado, te mentiría, incluso te traicionaría si te dijera que he dejado de amar a Latis, así como también me traicionaría a mí misma si negara mi amor por ti. No puedo arrancarme una parte del corazón… Y no puedes pedirme que no sea fiel a mi naturaleza, los amo a los dos… Sólo… sólo no puedo evitarlo, lo siento… Lo siento, pero así es como soy, así son las cosas. Águila, mi amado águila, puedes o no aceptar lo que pasó, puedes olvidarlo sí lo deseas pero no me pidas que elija entre uno, porque no lo haré, prefiero perderlos a los dos, a vivir con la añoranza de uno o de otro.

Permaneces en silencio un momento. Yo guardo silencio también, me duele, me duelen tus palabras, pero es verdad, esa es tu naturaleza, esa eres tú. Después de unos minutos me miras y me ves abatido.

- Sé que no es justo que te someta a esto. Lo sé, lo sé y lo entiendo a la perfección, y no tienes por qué soportarlo – me miras con compasión- Escucha, te daré dos opciones, puedes aceptar lo que paso, que te amo pero que también a él, puedes creerme cuando te digo que mi amor por ambos es totalmente sincero, aunque egoísta, quizá, y… fuera de la norma – sonríes tristemente un poco- pero es verdadero… O… puedes por favor, olvidarme, y yo… yo… te prometo que no volveré a buscarte, ni como amiga – me dices con dolor en tus bellos ojos de rubí – te dejaré vivir en paz. Es tu decisión – me miras y me sonríes dulcemente, no quieres que sufra por tu ambiguo corazón.

Yo lo pienso unos segundos y no tengo mucho que pensar.

Tomo tu bello rostro entre mis manos, recargo mi frente en la tuya y mirándote a los ojos te digo…

- No podría vivir sin ti…

- No puedo prometerte nada… nada más que un amor verdadero, pero clandestino.

- No me importa.

Y es verdad no me importa, no me importa ser tu amor entre las sombras, si él puede ser tu sol de mediodía, yo con gusto seré tu luna de media noche. No puedo, no quiero y no debo dejarte ir no ahora, no ahora que has sido mía. No ahora que sentí tu amor entre mis brazos. No me importa nada más, sólo tú.

Te doy un beso, tierno y dolorido, al mismo tiempo que sumiso.

Ayer entre tus brazos me sentí como un esclavo, un fiel sirviente dispuesto a obedecer cada orden y deseo de su amo, y hoy, en este momento me doy cuenta que es verdad, sigo siendo tu esclavo y lo seré siempre, fiel y obediente a tus caprichos, a tus decisiones, a tus deseos, a tu voluntad…

Si deseas que yo sea tu amor de contrabando, así será, el más fiel amante bandido…

Llegamos a Cefiro y bajas de mi nave, ahí esperándote está él, él que te recibe con una tierna sonrisa, la luz de su vida acaba de llegar, el fuego en su alma solitaria… Fuego que apenas anoche era mío….

Y tú, tú lo recibes con tu más radiante sonrisa, llena de luz, de alegría, de… de amor…

¿Cómo no sentir dolor? Te miró, lo miras, veo en tus ojos amor verdadero, inocente, real…

Misma mirada que ayer era mía.

Rodeas su cuello con tus brazos mientras sonríes como una chiquilla enamorada por primera vez. Esos brazos que ayer me abrazaban ahora están aferrados a él.

Ah Latis… Latis… Amigo… perdóname, pero, también la amo.

Y ella… nos ama a los dos…

Sonrió ante el pensamiento, porque es verdad, ahora viéndola, viendo cómo te mira, como me miró, es amor, ella no es una mujer perjura y traicionera que juega con dos hombres por diversión o por lujuria, o por mero orgullo, ella sigue siendo la misma chiquilla inocente que amaba a dos hombres, que quería casarse con los dos en sus inocentes fantasías infantiles, esa ahora bella mujer, sigue siendo Lucy, nuestra pequeña Lucy, y pesar de lo inusual de esta situación, ella es una mujer integra, aunque el mundo entero lo pusiera en duda, yo sé que es así.

Ella no eligió amar a dos hombres, simplemente se enamoró de los dos sin poder evitarlo.

Tan libre para amar, tan osada, que se atrevió a amar a dos persona a la vez sin importarle las reglas del mundo, tan osada para exponerme su ser y su corazón aun sabiendo que podría juzgarla por desear amar dos hombres a la vez, tan osada como para ponerme a elegir entre aceptar sus reglas o decirme adiós, pero amo esa osadía y no sabes cuánto.

- Gracias por traerla Águila - me sonríes sin imaginar siquiera que desearía llevarme lo más lejos posible.

- N-no hay de qué – volteo a ver hacia otro lado con una sonrisa casual, aun no me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos.

Ella voltea y me sonríe, pero esta vez, es sólo una pura y sincera sonrisa que se le dedica a un amigo, sólo un amigo.

Que ironia, muy dulce ironia

- Cuídense ambos, ya tengo que irme – dicho esto me sonríes tan casual y sincera como si nada hubiera pasado, como sí la luz del día hubiera borrado tus emociones y acciones de anoche. Ni rastro veo del amor y la pasión de anoche. Sólo una mirada de amistad sincera... Me sorprende esa actitud tan indiferente y natural. Te alejas hacia un portal mágico y lo cruzas si mirar atrás.

Dulce ironía, fuego de noche, nieve de día.

- Quieres tomar una taza de té amigo?

- No muchas gracias – te sonrió- sólo vine a traer a Lucy, anoche se quedó "atrapada" en Autosam debido a la lluvia.

- Sí me lo comentó. Gracias por ofrecerle tu casa.

- De nada – volteo mis ojos en cualquier otra dirección, donde sea que no sea tu mirada – bueno amigo tengo muchos asuntos que resolver. Hasta pronto.

Me despido con una sonrisa y subo a mi nave que se eleva y se aleja, echo una última mirada atrás estás ahí viendo mi nave perderse entre las nubes.

Lucy, mi Lucy….

Ella siempre ha sido fiel a su corazón y yo quiero serlo también. Por eso, la seguiré amando desde las sombras…

…..

Ha pasado un mes desde aquella vez, no has podido volver, creo que tu mundo te ha absorbido bastante. Pero aun así, cada noche y cada día tengo la añoranza de que aparecerás por esa puerta, que volverás para visitarme, saludarme… Amarme….

Y cada noche vivo y muero en ese recuerdo, en esa noche que fuiste mía, sólo una vez te tuve entre mis brazos y fue suficiente para envenenarme de por vida, tu ausencia es un veneno que me mata día con día, y la esperanza de tenerte de nuevo así, es el remedio que tomo día a día para seguir con vida.

Añorando, deseando, me consumo en el infierno de mi cama vacía, donde prendiste un fuego eterno que sólo se apaga con tu presencia. Pero seguiré esperando mientras me consumo noche a noche en la pasión que despertaste, seguiré esperando hasta tu regreso, porque sé que uno de estos días volverás para yacer en mis brazos como aquella vez, y mis brazos estarán siempre abiertos para ti, siempre listos a recibirte. Mi amado sol de medianoche….

….

Y voila, bien aquí termina este bonito fic, y digo bonito porque haciendo honor a todas la mujeres del mundo quise hacer a Lucy la ganona porque, si los hombres dicen que pueden amar a varias mujeres a la vez, ¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden hacer lo mismo?. Además creo que nuestra guerrera se lo merece, como dicen por ahí ¿por qué hacer infeliz a uno cuando puede hacer felices a los dos?. Este no es un songfic, ni fue inspirado en la canción, pero creo que la canción _fuego de noche _le va perfecta, y eso lo descubrí mientras oía un programa de radio llamado _memorias planeta_ y checaba la ortografía, salió la canción y me dije, "¡Oh por dios, le va perfecta! Ni mandada a hacer", así que no me resistí y le agregue la frase "dulce ironía", si pueden oír la canción cuando lo lean se los recomiendo, me haría las veces de soundtrack. Tenía muchas ganas de desempolvar este LucyXAguila porque al pobre le fue como en feria y merecía un final bonito. Además me encanta variar.


End file.
